


Lockdown

by Kaley033



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaley033/pseuds/Kaley033
Summary: During Alec's visit in Alicante the city gets attacked by demons, during which he gets hurt and the city gets separated from the world.Meanwhile Magnus is locked in Institute with a bunch of not that friendly shadowhuntersAnd the demons attack is just the beginningWhen the world around them fall into pieces Magnus and Alec try to find the way back to each other





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so my apologize for any mistakes, that is my first work in this language...  
> I tried guys...

Since Alec became the Head of the New York Institute, he had to visit Idris for a business matters quite often. Also often for even a few days. Magnus honestly hated that. There were plenty of reasons, of course beginning with the usual longing for Alec's presence,ending on the lack of trust in Clave's representatives. But that not what was bothering Magnus the most; the most painful thing was that he could not accompany Alec in any way as equal, no matter how much he wanted to. The low is the low, as Shadowhunters kept saying. The Downworld had no way of enter Alicante without a special invitation, which in the world ruled by the conservative Clave rules meant more or less that the Downworld could only dream about it.

Alec was gone for three days now, and Magnus had to survive another four without him. The meeting was unfortunately obligatory and Alec had no choice but to go. Which did not change at all the fact that Magnus missed him terribly.

They talked everyday of course. Always before going to sleep, one of them called to just say, "Goodnight. I love you".Pr at the morning for the simple “Hello, have a nice day”. This, however, was not the same and the worlock longed for the simple presence of hisboyfriend. Especially in bed. Clearly too much time has passed.

Magnus dragged himself off the bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. After losing magic, when he could not just summon things anymore, Alec did everything he could to make him feel better. He installed the light sensors in bedroom so that Magnus would not have to get up to turn off the light, he would buy a coffee maker so he would not have to go down to the café downstairs. In a word, he did everything to make Magnus feel as good as possible with a new situation. Now when he finally had his magic back, he was used to the "old" routine so much that he did not even want to use magic for it anymore.

He set up the espresso machine and while he waited for the coffee he checked his phone. He already had a morning message from Alec, with a standard Good Morning and information on how his schedule would look today. It looked like it would be in the auditorium until late in the evening.  
Magnus sighed and poured a coffee. That’s it, looks like he had to cancel the plans for night phone conversation. He had so many hopes about that one! They had been together for some time, but some things they still didn’t try, and Magnus couldn't wait to try it out with Alec. Magnus simply loved to test new things and check how Alec will react to them. 

After reading the message from Alec, he checked what else he has on his phone. There were several messages from potential customers, one from Lorenzo, which he decided to ignore and a message from Isabelle. This one interested him most. Besides Alec, of course, Isabelle was his favorite Lightwood. Instead of reading the message to the end, he decided to call her instead.  
Isabelle answered after the second ring when he was in the process of applying (or rather summoning makeup).  
\- Hey Magnus - Isabelle's voice sounded happy and melodic as always - It's great that you are calling because I have a favor to ask for you.  
Magnus smiled instinctively, Isabelle, like Alec, was one of the few hunters using the phrase "I have a favor to ask." Most of them didn’t did not ask, they order.  
\- Everything for you. What do you need my dear?  
\- It just so happens that today we have a small chaos in the institute. New recruits from Idris arrived and they causing absolute chaos. One of them threw the nunchaku to the right and left and caused some damage. Could you come and fix it? A visit awaits us and I do not want to go wrong. Alec would murder me.  
The worlock fixed a hair a little bit and looked in the mirror. At the last moment he changed his purple jacket to red and nodded to himself.  
\- Of course I can. I do not have anything important planned for today. I will be at the Institute in a few minutes.  
\- Thank you very much! You're the best! See you in a moment.  
Magnus hung up and reached for a cup of coffee to drink before leaving. Chairman Miau jumped into the corner of the couch, as if looking at him knowingly and slowly moved his tail. Magnus looked at him intently. His cat was quite strange and most of the time he spend on his favorite spot on the balcony. However, he had something in his gaze that disturbed Magnus. He had had Chairman for years and cats predictions never fooled Magnus. Worlock put down his cup, recognizing that it might be his own paranoia. Throughout the continuing chaos since the appearance of Valentine, the real peace seemed a bit abstract. He adjusted his jacket and opened the portal to the Institute.

Isabelle was already waiting for him.  
\- Come with me, I'll show you exactly what happened. You can also see the footage It's quite funny cause he hurt himself in the process - She winked - Any news from Alec?  
\- I didn’t talk to him today. In the morning he sent a text message that he would be at sessions all day, so I’m not expecting to receive any information from him.  
\- It's frustrating. They announced this meeting at the same time dropping the most workload on the institutes. We have new recruits, new regulations have been introduced and this control has been introduced...  
\- Surely you have nothing to worry about - Magnus consoled her - For now, you were great at the position of Weapons Master. Any control will only confirm this.  
Possibly. Maybe you're right and I’m unnecessarily panicking. It's here.  
Magnus looked at the training room and the place indicated by Isabelle. In fact, there was some destruction, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with. Isabelle looked at the phone.  
\- I have to go now, but if you need something, you know where to find me. Come by my office when you’re done, ok?  
Magnus just nodded and started to work.

 

***

Alec went to the balcony in the debating room and once again tried to dial the number. Finding a working network in Idris was always difficult, probably by cutting off the country from the world, but in some places it was possible to get through without any problems. Apparently he was not in one of them. After another unsuccessful attempt, he sighed and returned to the room. Most people had already come back, the break was really short, so there was no time to go too far. Alec was slowly moving to his place when his attention was attracted by a stir among the hunters around him. Everyone was looking at something behind him, the hunter instinctively turned to the balcony and view that stretched out of it. There was no longer a standard view of the towers, instead there was smoke. The towers were burning. And that meant the Alicante was left unprotected.

They didn’t have to wait long for effects. From the moment when the towers began to burn, and the alarm spread throughout the city, the minutes past till the city was flooded by demons. Most of the hunters at that moment threw themselves into the fight, the few were to call their relatives, but the vast majority went to arms. Alec was one of them. His weapons, however, remained in the room like the others weapons. He had only a Seraphic sword with him. Alec activated him and ran out onto the street. He did not have time to take more weapons with him, so he had to rely on what he had.

Everywhere around him a fight took place, the demons were just disappearing so that other ones would appear in their place. Alec managed to kill another demon attacking him, when he saw how one of them creeps to attack an unarmed child who just ran out into the street. The hunter, without thinking much, threw the sword straight into the demon's head and quickly destroyed it, he was about to run to take the abandoned sword from the ground when he saw the shadow behind him. He had no time to react quickly enough, and before he raised the sword, the demon struck him with all his strength.

***

Jace honestly hated the Seelie Realm. It was unfriendly, deadly and Jace associated with him much more unpleasant memories than the good ones. Clary beside him did not look happy being here either. They were called, however, by the Queen, and in the name of good relations Alec wanted them to go. Jace did not know what this time the Queen wanted from him and Clary - the last time did not end well. And this lack of knowledge filled him with anxiety about which sick games Queen may try this time. When they reached the palace with Clary, they stopped for a moment. Jace turned to her and looked at her intently.  
\- Ready?  
\- Do we have a choice? Clary raised an eyebrow and dragged him toward the entrance.  
As soon as they entered, they were surrounded by seelies and, as a standard, took every weapon they had with them and only then lead them to the Queen. She sat at the table filled with food. She smiled broadly at them.  
\- Oh, how good that you came! I've been waiting for you! Please, sit down - she indicated the subjects to prepare places. As soon as they sat down Jace could no longer hold back the question.  
\- Your Majesty, it's an honor to be at your court, but we have not been informed of the reason for the visit. Could we know why you wanted to see us?  
\- Oh, my dear, politics everywhere, is it the only thing you want to talk about it? Wouldn’t it be better to talk about something nicer?  
\- Forgive me Queen - Clary said - but we need to return quickly and we do not have time for that. Why did you call us?  
Jace looked at her with a smile. No one could, like Clary, be that blunt with Seelie Queen. This girl really had a fire in her. One of the things he loved about her.  
The queen looked at them unbothered - Is there any place where you have to be?  
Jace was about to answer that yes, but sudden pain stopped him. Alec. The pain came from the parabatai rune, which could only mean that Alec was injured. Jace involuntarily touched the burning place. Clary looked at him and it took her a second to understand what is happening. Together with Jace, they got up - We must already go. Jace parabatai...  
Before they could make any move they were surrounded by the Queen's knights. Yet the Queen herself remained unbothered. She slowly stood up, adjusted her dress, and looked again at the pair.  
\- But my dears! It's rude to leave so fast! We still have so much to discuss!

 

***

Magnus had just finished the last repairs and was supposed to go to Isabelle's office when alarm went off. Soon all the shadowhunters were ready for upcoming danger. It soon turned out, however, that the alarm did not result from the attack on the institute, it was much worse. The pictures from Alicante began to display on the monitors. Burning towers. Hordes of demons.The city was on fire. And Alec was in it. Magnus didn't see the monitors anymore, the pictures from Alicante, he had seen like through the mist, the orders that went from the speakers did not matter to him either. Alec. Alec is in Alicante. Alicante was attacked. It took him the moment to see terrified Isabelle on the other side of the room. She hurried to him.  
\- Magnus!  
The worlock, however, barely heard her. His thoughts were only with Alec. In his head he was already planning on how to get to Alicante.  
\- Magnus! - Isabelle's voice finally ripped him from his thoughts.  
\- The Institute is on lockdown. All portals have been banned. We are to remain cut off so that we do not risk the demons attack on the mundanes. For now, nothing more is known, they will inform us about the state of the city.  
Magnus tried to process the information. Cut off. If New York was cut off, then other institutes too. And that meant ... that Alicante was left alone. Alec stayed in the severed city!  
\- You want to tell me that they just want to leave them!? Alone?! With a horde of demons!  
\- I know Magnus! I'm scared too! But there is a whole army in Alicante ...  
\- I do not care about shadowhunters army! I care about Alec! - Magnus didn’t care anymore about whatever he was raising his voice or not. It did not matter to him that all the Shadowhunters were now looking at him. Not necessarily with sympathy. Only Alec counted.  
Isabelle took a deep breath.  
\- Do you think I don’t care?! Do you think I'm not worried?! For your information in Alicante there are two of my brothers! Two Magnus!  
The warlock only now realized what Isabelle was saying. Alec mentioned that if he had time I would like to spend it with Max, who stayed in Idris to finish his training there before moving to the Institute in Los Angeles. Magnus looked sympathetically at Isabelle. None of her brothers was safe. Only now he noticed that her hand was shaking. He took her hand and hugged her. Only then did she allow her weakness and tears fell from her eyes but she quickly get it under control.  
We have no time to waste. I will take over control over the Institute. I will try to find out something about the situations in Alicante. Maybe I can contact someone. Call Luke and my mom, inform the leaders. They should know what's going on. Let's try to take control of this situation. And check out the protection spells. If demons are to hit us too, we must be ready.

***

When Alec woke up he was sure he’s dying. If not from wounds, then surely from the attack of the next demon. Everything hurt, it felt like his whole body was on fire. With the rest of his consciousness he saw the figure leaning over him, or rather its outline. Through pain he saw only blurred lines. He felt someone's touch, for a moment he also thought he heard his name, but he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure about anything anymore. The pain was overwhelming, he realized it was probably the demon's blood in his veins. So this is how the dying feels like, he thought. Before he lost consciousness, he thought about Magnus. And then the darkness took him.


	2. New Rules

-The war is coming - the queen announced in a cold voice - That kind you Shadowhunters haven’t seen before. One that will change our world.   
Jace and Clary looked at each other. The Queen has been preparing herself to war for a long time. She didn’t hide that fact and that she wants to change the current system. Why should she be afraid of war?  
\- I thought you wanted it - Clary threw dry   
\- I never wanted a war as itself. Only change- You Nefilim are looking at everything only from your short life perspective. But that? That is not the change I want. That's why you are here. You can help me stop it  
Jace and Clary exchanged glances.  
\- What exactly do you want us to stop? War? - Jace jace touched his parabatai rune again. It was still burning - If you do not let us out, you will never get our help on anything.. And now, I'm sorry, I have to get to my brother and if your guards want to stop me fine, but I'm not responsible for what will happen next.   
Jace took a step forward, throwing the Queen's knights a challenge and confronting Meliorn's weapon.  
The Queen, however, remained unbothered. As did her knights.  
\- You will save him with my help. Without her, I'm afraid he may not wait to see you. I would listen to what I have to say if I were you.  
Jace turned away from Meliorn and looked at her.  
\- What do you know? Where is Alec?!  
The Queen lifted the dresses and rose from the throne.  
\- Your land has been attacked. The Glass City is on the verge of collapse. I saw burning towers and hordes of demons. Angelic blood on the streets. Fallen bodies disappearing in flames. If your parabatai was injured, his chances are falling - these are not ordinary demons, and this was not an ordinary attack.  
Jace and Clary froze. Jace felt Clary take his hand. The queen could not lie, if the city was attacked, the war was really approaching, and what was worse, Alec was in the center.  
\- Help me get to him. Save Alec, and you'll get what you want from us, "Jace said harshly." Whatever you want, just help us get there.   
\- You won’t help him this way. It was only the first attack. The demons have gone, but it is not the end. If you want to help him, you have to get something for me. Something that's far away from here. Only then will you be able to save him.   
\- How can we know we can trust you? If Alec is wounded we do not have time for any trips, we could not make there on time...  
\- You have no choice - the Queen interrupted - The plague will spread, and the only way to destroy it is to destroy its source. Ignore my request and let the world burn or save your friends. The choice is yours.

***

Magnus sat down with Isabelle in her office. It has been several hours since the announcement of the alarm and they still didn’t have much information. After informing the rest of New York about the situation, they started to look for a strategy. Magnus, however, was not able to open the portal or perform spells outside the walls of the Institute. He could not even send a damn fiery message! He had to rely on mundane skills again. What an irony. In the institute itself, he could use magic, but it was limited and had the impression of hopelessness. What was the purpose of retrieving magic if he couldn't use it now?  
Isabelle set a mug of coffee in front of him.  
\- I have contacted all possible people that I know in Alicante, but nobody answered. I also talked to my dad, he’s at the Los Angeles Institute and says the situation looks the same. Nobody knows anything. Neither the Inquisitor nor the Consul is answering. We are not even sure if they are still alive. I tried to get in touch with Jace or Clary, but got nothing at all. I couldn’t even contact Meliorn. I have no idea what else I can do. Any news from outside? Tell me that there is at least some good news from them.  
Magnus sighed and put the mug down on the counter.  
\- I wish I could say something good. Luke and Maryse are trying to contact someone in Alicante just like you. The relatively good news is that the city is safe, if a demons attack, they will only attack here.   
The worlock rubbed his face with his hands. It wasn't supposed to look like that. When he thought what was his biggest worry in the morning, he wanted to laugh. Now he only hoped that Alec was safe.  
Isabelle's phone began to squeak. The girls read the message - It's Inquisitor Branwell. He has a speech in few minutes.  
Isabelle quickly stood up and took Magnus with her to the main hall and immediately turned on the central screen. After a few minutes, the Inquisitor's face appeared on it - Veronica Branwell, Lydia's mother was a slim, elegant woman. She looked very similar to her daughter, but her hair was much shorter, but you could clearly see a similarity between them.   
The woman cleared her throat and started speaking.  
\- Fellow Shadowhunters, as you have already been informed, Alicante has been attacked by demons. Everyone is demanding information and together with the Consul we would like to give it to you. Further instructions will be sent to institutes shortly along with recommendations to Acting Heads, in some cases also to our sorrow with information about a dedicated successor - Isabelle instinctively searched Magnus. It felt like everyone in the Institute held their breath. They might not adore Alec and his politics, but they respected him as a leader, and the older part of the hunters was almost like a family for Lightwoods. The Inquisitor, meanwhile, continued.  
\- During the attack, our brothers and sisters fought bravely and died in glory. Each institute will receive a list of fallen shadowhunters to commemorate them. Unfortunately, the number is still growing, we have many wounded, but we do what we can to provide them with proper care. Unfortunately, due to security reasons, we can not open the city's gates. Idris is closed until further notice. The institutes remain closed for the next 24 hours. After this time, the decision to extend the closure remains in the hands of the new Head Of the Institute. I am asking everyone for patience and to be ready. Let the Angel take care of us.  
After the Inquisitor disconnected, the moods did not improve at all. It was still unclear who would take command, or whether Alec was safe. Isabelle did not have any news about Max as the others Shadowhunters about their families in Idris. Magnus looked at Isabelle, still staring at the screen, even though the message was over.  
\- Isabelle ... - he began, but her attention was already on something else.   
A list of fallen men appeared on the screen. The shadowhunters gathered again in front of the screen, waiting for the names they knew. The names were arranged in alphabetical order and Isabelle was eagerly awaiting the letter L. When on the screen the name Laverfiels appeared, Magnus could swear that his heart stopped for a few seconds. There was silence throughout the Institute when the screen displayed more names. Magnus almost cried with happiness when the screen jumped to the next letter, ignoring the name Lightwood. Both Alec and Max were alive. Izzy threw herself in Magnus's arms. There were tears in her eyes, even though they both knew it was not over yet. They could have been wounded, and even if not they weren’t safe ... but they were alive and for a moment, it was enough. Isabelle took out the phone  
\- I have to call my mother, tell her that none of them is on the list.  
Isabell took a few steps when Jennifer called her.  
\- You should see it.  
Isabelle and Magnus turned back to the screen. In capital letters, there was there the name of the new Head of the Institute - Clive Catwright.

***

Luke put down the phone. He sat in Jade Wolf, surrounded by a group of the most trusted. Next to him, Maryse walked around rubbing her hands and clicking the heels. She could not sit in the spot since hearing the news of the attack. Catarina was sitting a little further, trying to focus on the spell despite Maryse's nervous walk. Raphael sat staring at his phone as if he was not disturbed by what was going on around him, though Luke knew better. Maia and Simon sat together, the vampire seemed to be explaining her latest theory of what might have happened. When he put down the phone everyone stopped and looked at him. Even Raphael broke away from the phone. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Luke looked at Maryse first.  
\- Alec and Max are alive.  
Maryse fell to the nearest seat with relief. Luke continued.  
\- Alicante, however, remains closed. The attack has already ended. The demons are gone, but there are many wounded, but Clave has not yet sent a letter with names.  
\- That means my children are trapped in there? For an angel! - Maryse wanted to cry. The relief that they were living was helpful, but they were still at risk.  
\- There is something else - Luke said very carefully.  
\- Why does it sound like bad news? Simon stepped a little closer. Maryse stood up.  
\- What's happening?  
\- Clave gave new directors to the institutes where they thought it’s needed. They also announced a new Head of the New York Institute. That's Clive Catwright.  
Maryse's face paled. She looked like she was going to pass out. Luke went to her to make sure it she wouldn’t.  
\- What does it exactly mean? Who is Clive Catwright? Maia asked.  
Raphael stood up.   
\- I am afraid that means the end of our good relations with the New York Institute. If they have already appointed a new Head, it is possible that Alec is alive, but they don’t expect it to last long. In other words - there’s gonna be some changes. 

***

Alec at the beginning thought he’s dying, now he knew now that the reality is much worse than that and maybe it would be better to die.The pain was everywhere, it felt like pure fire was flowing through his veins. He had the impression that he heard voices around him, sometimes he even saw blurred figures, but he was not sure if they were real or just a figment of imagination. Somewhere in the distance he heard a scream, only after a moment he realized that he belonged to him. All he could do was pray to the angels so that it would be over soon. One way or the other.

 

***

Magnus had no idea what to do with himself. His magic was limited, he couldn’t get to Alec in any way, even knowing that he’s getting worse. He was frustrated and angry, and surrounded by the young shadowhunters, straight from Idris, giving him hateful looks. Magnus knew that the shadowhunters raised in Idris were significantly different from those raised in the Institutes. And a training visits could not change that. They were raised to despise the Downworld, never having a chance to deal with them. The looks that they were throwing him only confirmed this theory. Isabelle was busy giving the new head a guide after the institute and showing institute's work and systems. So the worlock wandered around the institute with no unnecessary purpose, trying to find a occupation. He headed for Alec's room. It was still Alec's room for fuck sake! No matter what Clave claimed. He was just passing the training room, where young recruits tried to kill time by training. They fought for swords and discussed the current situation.  
\- Do you really believe that? - one of them said - There is no chance. Anyway, maybe even better, the Lightwoods have already caused enough problems. Something is specifically wrong with this family. Maybe Catwright will manage to bring order here.  
\- Do you think he'll be here long? Please. No one in this position has lasted for too long as if New York was cursed or something. As Lightwood dies and Catwright takes over the institute, I give it a hundred, that it will withstand max. 3 months.  
Magnus felt his anger rise. They already talked about Alec as if he was dead. And they planned what would happen next. He didn’t even notice when the flames in his hands changed color to fiery red.  
\- One thing is for sure, Catwright will not tolerate the Downworld like Lightwood used to..  
Before he could finish the sentence right next to him, a fireball exploded. Everyone present looked at where he came from and saw a very angry worlock who had red flames on his hands.  
\- You do realize that attacking the Shadowhunter is breaking the Accords? - young, cocky blond threw arrogant look in the direction of Magnus - But if you want to have fun, then please - he raised his weapon and aimed it.  
Magnus looked at him coldly. He could not be more than 16 years old. Young and stupid. So typical.  
\- Say one more word about Alec. I will like to listen more.  
The blond smiled and attacked Magnus, but before he could get to him he was stopped by Clive Catwright entering the room. The boy lowered the weapon.   
\- He attacked me! I had every right to defend myself!  
Catwright approached Magnus.   
\- Mr. Bane? Please follow me. We have a few things to discuss.


	3. The Law is the Law

One of the firsts things that Magnus noticed was the fact that Catwright quickly settled in new office. All Alec's private stuff had disappeared. There were not many of them, Alec, unlike Magnus, valued simplicity and minimalism, but still. Magnus had sincerely hoped that they had been taken away by Isabelle, otherwise he would have been very angry, like that day wasn’t bad enough.  
Catwright pointed Magnus the seat and himself sat down on armchair behind desk. Magnus almost wanted to ask if he also replaced also a chair because if he knew what happend on it he definitely would. But he bite his tongue. Only now had the opportunity to take a closer look at the guy.He was only slightly older than Alec, with brown hair, that in Magnus opinion didn’t see a scissors for a long time.He reminded him of a rat. Earlier, he had wanted to avoid him as much as possible, what Isabelle had told him about him was enough for a bad first impression. After meeting him closer he didn’t change the opinion.  
Catwright sat comfortably, which only made Magnus even more angry.  
\- So, Mr. Bane,I’m not gonna beat around the bush. Under Lightwood's rule, you may had special privileges, but these times are over. Now under my charge Downworld is not gonna get ant special treatment. You managed to wrap yourself Lightwood around your finger, but it will not work with me.  
Magnus wanted to protest, but Catwright gave him no chance to express his thoughts.  
\- And about young Townsend...you attacked him, which is break od the Accords, as I’m sure you know. You will be placed in a cell. Special treatment time is over.  
Two guards show up on a doorway with swords in their hands.  
\- I hope you won’t cause problems.  
Magnus slowly got up and adjusted his jacket.  
\- If you think you can just arrest me, I'm afraid you're too confident - he turned to the guards and flames came in his hands - Gentlemen, do you really want to do this?  
\- Are you sure about this, Mr. Bane? - Catwright rose calmly from the chair. That this is the way to play it out? Let’s assume you can get out of the office. What's next? We will start hunting you, and you can believe me, we will use every possibility to get you even if I have to arrest half the Downworld in this city. I suggest you go peacefully and I’m sure we can think of some deal here.

 

***

Entire wing probably heard her fight with his mother, but Aline didn’t really care at the moment. In the past, she wouldn’t even dare to raise her voice on her mother, let alone oppose her. Today? She had enough confidence to express her thoughts without feeling guilty. She came out of the mother's office almost furiously, slamming the door and throwing angry eyes at the guards at the door. She headed straight for the hospital wing where Alec still was, surrounded by the Silent Brothers. His condition was getting worse and the Healers couldn't help. Aline reached the hospital wing. It was still full of wounded, only a few hours had passed since the attack. She barely escaped death herself. She sat down next to Alec's bed and took his hand. There was a lot of people going around in every direction, but she was used to it. She didn’t want him to be alone. Previously she already asked Helene to pick up Max from his teacher. His teacher, Delaney Scarsbury, made sure the boy was safe, he had some injuries himself, but Max, except for a few scratches, was fine. Making sure Max was safe was one of the first things she did, she couldn't do more, she could at least take take of his brother. One of the Silent Brothers approached to bed without her even noticing. Aline didn’t even realize when he appeared She looked at his face and at first she wasn’t sure that there is actual Silent Brother in front of her. He definitely didn’t look like one. Only after hearing the voice in her head she was sure. You have nothing to fear. I am Brother Zachariasz. I'm here to help.  
Aline winced slightly. She could never get used to it.  
\- No offense, but your colleagues have already tried. The only thing I heard is that they can’t do more for him.  
Demonic poison is difficult to fight off, but not impossible. I am afraid, however, that it will not be easy.  
\- What you need?  
Downworlders. Only they posses the magic strong enough.

***

After the portal opened, Jace and Clary landed again in New York at one of the old cemeteries.  
\- We should find everything we need here. Although I'm not sure what we need - Jace threw dry.  
Clary stopped him by arm  
Jace's, are you sure you all right?  
\- No, Clary. Nothing is alright. Alec is wounded, dying, and I can’t be with him, because the only way to save him is to leave him and go on this almost suicide mission, because the mad women like a Seelie Queen said so.  
The girl came closer and took his hand.  
\- I know it's difficult. But we can do it. Alec is strong, we will not lose him.  
\- Clary, he's alone there, I can not stand the thought that he can die, and I will not be there ...  
\- He will not die, Jace. We will do it. Together.

***

After talking with Brother Zachariah, Aline went to the guest room where Max was temporarily accomodated. Helen was with him to make sure everything was all right. She was one of the few people who Max wanted to listen to so far, he wasn’t allowed to see his brother and it was driving him crazy. Aline was not surprised at all, he must have been terrified of the whole situation, he almost died, his teacher was badly wounded by protecting him and his brother was on the verge of death. He did not have any family with him and he wasn’t sure who he can trust. When Aline entered the room, Helen and Max were playing chess,one look on the chessboard and she knew the boy won and not because Helen gave him the win. She was just terrible with board games. When she opened the door Max's eyes immediately turned to her and he gave up the game completely.  
\- Is everything alright with Alec? When can I see him?  
Aline stepped closer and looked at Helen with meaningful look. The blonde understood immediately.  
\- His condition has not changed Max. Silent Brothers are still working on it ... The  
boy snorted.  
\- Sure. I don’t think they doing anything at all. If they were actually working, I could see him!  
\- Max ... - Helen started but the boy didn’t listen anymore to her and left the room. Helen sighed.  
\- I could barely persuade him to play with me. He is terrified.  
\- I know - Aline came closer - I didn’t want to give him bad news.  
\- Something happened? Is he getting worse?  
Aline almost burst into tears, but when Helen came over to hug her, she quickly gathered up. Although, she allowed the embrace.  
\- It's getting worse. He’s really suffering... Silent Brothers say that there is not much time, and Brother Zachariasz claims that we need magic to heal him and the rest. But I have been trying to convince my mother for a long time and nothing works and she’s not even listening.  
\- So we'll find a way to get around this. Clave will never voluntarily ask the Downworld for help. We have to bring them here to prove that we need them.  
\- How do you want to do it?  
\- We will find a way. Remember that I come not only from Shadowhunters, but also from seelies. I have an idea ...  
***

While sitting in a cell magnus had a lot of time to think. He was fully aware that he may not left it, Catwright definitely couldn't be trusted.There was a possibility that even after “apologizing”, as Catwright put it,he will still remain locked. But what was the alternative? Expose entire Downworld for danger? As much as Magnus wanted to be selfish in this case - he couldn’t. Downworld was his family, and he knew that Catwright would not hesitate to make the threat. He just sighed and leaned against the wall. The only thing he had to do was to express his sorry and deep regret. He could do that. If it meant that they would let him out and get to Alec, he would do that thousand times.  
The cell door opened and Magnus looked at the newcomers. Catwright stood in front of him, and behind him was young Townsend, smiling arrogantly, which only made Magnus angrier.  
\- I hope you are ready to confess. We decided with Thomas that it would be best if you apologized in public, just like you publicly attacked. You will give a speech. You will express sorrow, apologize, promise improvement. I wrote what exactly you have to say. You will read it and we will forget about the matter. All clear?  
Magnus swallowed. He tried to think about Alec.  
\- Yes. Can I at least read it before?  
Of course! Catwright took out a blank piece of paper with a prepared speech - We wouldn’t want you to make a mistake.  
Blood was boiling in Magnus. He closed his eyes for a moment, worried that that his cats eyes would come out. When Catwright handed him the card, he took it in his hand.  
\- Guards will come after you in two hours. Be ready.

***

Aline looked at Helen doing magic like charmed. She didn’t understand much of what the girl said, except the "magic of the seelie," but she managed to detect that she could get in touch with her brother. And that was already a lot. If she could get to Mark, he could reach hunters from New York and Magnus Bane. And that was all Aline needed.  
\- Remember that this may not work. I've never done it before and I have no idea if it works, but in the current situation ...  
\- That's all we have - Aline finished for her - Do what you have to do. The Council meets soon. They will discuss the possible causes of the attack, and with Dearborn's accusations I'm afraid they can blame the warlocks.  
\- Helen nodded and burnt the previously prepared package. The smell of burning herbs spread throughout the room. Aline had the impression that one small package could not cause as much smoke as suddenly appeared in the room. Helen began to write letters in the air that made no sense to her, but in total, they didn’t have to. She decided it was enough that Helen knew what he was doing. If she actually knew.

***

Underhill left his room and headed to the ops center where Magnus was about to publicly apologize to Townsend for attacking him. He knew very well that Catwright wanted to humiliate Magnus.Isabelle was not in sight. Underhill even suspected that she was also in the cell, because there was no other explanation why would she tolerate this farce. When he entered the room, the shadowhunters from the institute were already gathering there. Underhill looked around. Many people here were raised with Alec, Jace and Isabelle, and on the faces of many of them he saw that they also didn’t like the situation. But he also saw that none of them would oppose it and it hurt him most. He knew perfectly well why Magnus was doing it, he saw that he gave up his pride for the opportunity to get out of the Institute. He stood near the podium where Alec had spoken not so long ago and sighed. 

***

While the girls were waiting for information whether the attempt was successful, they sat quietly by the fireplace.  
\- I think we should think about taking Max to Alec - Helen said quietly, seeing the expression on Aline face she continued - I know you do not want to think about it, but considering his condition, Max should have a chance ...  
\- No! It's just a child!  
\- He’s a the Shadowhunter. And he deserve a chance to say goodbye to his brother.  
Aline went silent for a moment. She wanted to argue, but she knew deep down that Helen was right. She just didn’t want to admit it because she wasn’t ready for it.  
\- The Council would meet in a few minutes. We should be there - she said to finish the topic and started down the hall. Helen sighed and followed her.  
When they reached the aula, almost all members of the Council were already there. Everyone looked tired. The council and the entire Clave present in Alicante were on the feet non-stop from the attack, the situation was serious and there was no time to sleep. The girls took a seat watching Jia Penhallow enter the podium. Aline was furious with her mother, but it didn’t change the fact that she was worried about her. The Consul stood on the podium and waited for silence. When the members went quiet, she began to speak.  
\- I know everyone here is tired, but we have things to discuss. I received information that confirms our previous concerns. The towers have been damaged to allow the demons to attack the city. We also know that warlocks blood was used to disarm the towers.  
There was a stir in the room.  
\- We know that the warlocks caused the breach and led to the attack. It's only a matter of time before they attack again. We can’t allow it and we must act. I suggest registering warlocks and returning to the idea of the fallen Inquisitor Herondale. I also suggest imprisoning the most powerful warlocks who have conflicts with the law until we determine the perpetrator - dearborn didn't waste time.  
Jia Penhallow took the floor.  
We will have a vote, actually two votes. The first voting concerns registration, the second imprisonment of the greatest enemies of Clave among warlocks and I am asking for a thoughtful decision.

 

When he stood on the podium, he felt the nerves he had not experienced for a long time. Beside him, Townsend and Catwright stood proudly, not even pretending they did not enjoy it. Magnus gritted his teeth.He was doing it for Alec. He took out a piece of paper and took a deep breath before he start reading.  
\- Dear shadowhunters. As you know, As you know I committed a crime and attack the shadowhunter for no reason. Fortunately for me, new Head of the Institute and a shadowhunter I attempted to attack agreed to be merycful.  
They agreed to ease my punishment, for which I am eternally grateful. I express remorse and apologize for my behavior. It was an expression of bad emotions which I can’t control. I am begging you for forgiveness and I promise to work on myself so that the crime wouldn't happen again. As a Downworlder I respect the Shadowhunters and assure them of my loyalty.  
When Magnus finished he fell silent. He didn’t know what to expect. Applause? It would be in the style of shadowhunters. Apart from clapping Townsend, no one else dared to do anything. Catwright thanked Magnus for cooperation and led him to the office. When the door closed behind them, the two men he turned to Magnus.  
\- I wanted to talk about something else.  
Magnus looked at him.  
\- I did everything you wanted. Let me leave the Institute ...  
\- I know what I promised. But there is one thing I didn’t know. The council just finished voting. And under the new law, I am obliged to arrest you.


	4. Alliances

As Magnus counted in the cell in which he was placed the was exactly 250 square tiles. He had a lot of time to count them all, he was in the cell for hours. He couldn't really be sure, because the cells at the institute did not allow light. He had a suspicion that it was close to sunrise, but wasn’t sure. He couldn’t sleep, so he tried to make himself busy with something, anything,so he could stop himself from thinking about reality. About Alec. He felt a small stab in his heart every time he thought about it again. He tried to focus on something; counting lamps, tiles, whatever, just to not get carried away by the tormenting thoughts.

He knew Catwright wouldn’t let him leave. Not when he had the law on his side. Magnus had a chance earlier, but now he was absolutely doomed. He didn’t like being powerless and waiting for the prince on a white horse to save him. Or a princess in this case. Because at that moment he could only count on Isabelle. And she appeared. When she went down to the basement level, he had the impression that she was surprised by his view. Maybe she really was.

 - Magnus! What the hell happened?

The warlock got up and went to the glass window. It was nice to see a friendly face. Or any face at all.

\- Apparently the old methods are coming back.

\- I thought the deal with Townsend was settled?d

\- That’s not it - Magnus waved his hand as he moved away from the glass - the Council came back to registration idea yesterday evening. This time only for warlocks, because they are accused of attacking Alicante.

Isabelle moved slightly away from the in confusion.

\- I had no idea ... they will probably announce it today - the girl thought for a moment - I have no idea how to get you out of Magnus, but I will think of something...  
The warlock looked at her with a smile. She was more like her brother than she could have imagine.  
\- Thank you Isabelle.  
\- Don’t thank me yet. You will do it when I get you out.

 

*******

 

After meeting with Magnus, Isabelle went straight to Catwright's office with the intention of speaking to him but she got notification of the briefing in the Op’s center on the phone. Resigned instead of going to the office, she went there, decided she would catch Catwright after. When she entered the room, people were slowly gathering, Catwright was standing on the stairs and waiting for the people to get organized. Right on time he started.

\- My fellow shadowhunters, the Council met last night to discuss the results of the investigation of the demon attack on Alicante. The results are are clear. The warlocks are responsible for disarming the towers - Catwright purposely  went silence to give people time to react as he expected - Therefore, the Council decided to implement a new resolution. Or rather, restore one of the old ones. We start the registration of all warlocks. We also got a list of those who are to be arrested immediately as they are suspected. The rest is required  to sign up for the blood sample and surrender for the implantation of the chip. Those who refuse may be arrested. Each of you will soon receive information about specific cases. The danger is real and I would like you to treat it that way. From today, we our relations with warlocks are hostile and we can’t afford mistakes. That's all. Get back to work.

Isabelle gave him angry glance. Maybe he didn’t pass this law himself, but he certainly enjoyed it. The individual shadowhunters, however, seemed less enthusiastic, remembering well how the chip attempts ended last time. After the briefing, Isabelle approached Catwright.

 - Can we talk? - he looked at her and smiled radiantly, to Isabelle's this smile didn’t look hostile

\- Of course. How can I help you Isabelle? Unfortunately, I don’t have any news about Alec, if that is what you want to know

\- Actually, I wanted to ask for registration, is Magnus on the list? Who else is on it?

Catwright turned his head for a moment as if to avoid the answer - Unfortunately, I can’t  give you that information. You are too close to this. You are not objective, therefore you will not take part in the registration process. Actually ...

 - What do you mean too close?

\- Well, considering your brother's relationship with one of them, you may want to see them as allies, and I've noticed that you have a sympathy for Bane, which unfortunately excludes you from this process.

\- They are allies! - Isabelle wanted to hit him - You do not even know ...

\- Isabelle - Catwright quickly interrupted her - I'm sorry. I know you want to believe that they are good. I can’t involve you, however. Tell me instead where are Jace and Clary? They were to visit Queen Seelie yesterday, but they should come back by now. Any ideas where they can be?

\- I have no idea - Isabelle answered without stammering - I don’t have any information from them.

Catwright looked at her intently, as if examining whether she was telling the truth - If they contact please let me know. Oh, and there is something else ... I know that the situation with your brothers can be a bit ... overwhelming, so I don’t  want you to worry about a job. Ravenhood has agreed to replace you in your duties, take some time off to rest.

\- I do not need ...

\- That’s all Isabelle. See you later.

Izzy gave him only an angry look as he walked away. She took the weapon she needed from the armory and left the building.

 

***

 

Aline went straight into Helen's room, she didn’t even knock, she just walked in and sat on the nearest chair - We need to talk.

Helen put down the book.

\- It sounds serious. Something happened? It's about Alec, right?

Aline swallowed.

\- I talked to Brother Zachariah. After the Council's vote there is no chance to let warlocks to the city... and Alec ... he’s bad... his condition is getting worse, he won’t survive the night ... considering everything he is strong, most of the wounded have already died...

Aline took a breath - He asked me to bring Max. Brother Zachariah  You were right, Max deserve to say goodbye, Alec has a maximum of a few hours, if not less. Since we do not have any news from Mark, we must acknowledge that this is the end.

Helen came up to her and hugged her. They lasted a few minutes in a hug. When Aline pulled away from her, she got up again.

\- I will find Max.

 

***

 

Clive Catwright had only a few specific goals in life, but he make sure to archive them all as soon as possible. One of them was taking over the position of the future Consul, and for that he needed the prestige of managing the Institute. And he was not going to let anyone stand in his way when he finally got the chance. Especially not some foolish warlock used to manipulating the naive Lightwood. He felt almost satisfied with the warlock imprisonment. When Clave got the information that he immediately arrested Bane they were delighted - he finally began to be recognized. When the elevator pulled down and entered the basement level, the warlock seemed to be calm. He sat staring at the ceiling in the corner of his cell. Catwright opened the door and entered. The warlock didn’t t even get up, and his disrespect only irritated him more.

\- I just got your indictment. I thought you might want to review it. It's your right, after all.

The warlock again did not honor him with a look, but he saw him rolling his eyes.

\- Since when does Clave care for Downworlders rights?

\- This is one of our main goals. AsShadowhunters, we provide order. You are accused of the attacing Clave and participate in a conspirancy against shadowhunters. Your process will take place soon, you will be informed about the details. Is everything clear?

Again no reaction.

\- You better prepare a good defense - he put the file on the bed - if you’re convicted, the sentence is death.

 

***

\- You want to tell me that Clave knows how it ended last time, but he goes back to that idiotic idea??! - Luke almost shouted when he heard the news from Isabelle. The girl appeared in Jade Wolf and quickly explained the new Clave policy.

Luke waved his hand to drop the porcelain figurine from the top. A pink waving cat, crashed into small pieces under Isabelle's feet. The girl only looked at the remains of the figurine and raised her head.

\- This is not the most important thing now ...

\- Well, the new law unfavorable to the Downworld is not a priority for the Shadowhunters, who would have guess - Maia snorted annoyed

\- Magnus was arrested - Isabelle shot her a look and continued - They are holding him at the Institute, he is suspected of plotting to overthrow Clave.

The rest of the people looked at her closely. Maia changed her face from irritated to anxious. Simon looked around.

\- But of course, we're doing something about it, right? A big plan to rescue Magnus or something?

\- It will not be easy, Simon. But yes, we have a great plan for Magnus rescue to develop. I talked to my dad, he came from LA and gave me a message from Mark Blackthorn. His sister Helen is in Alicante and she managed to contact him. We have to get to the city.

\- So a plan with a few phases? - Simon asked excitedly - Ok, where do we start?

\- We need to get Raphael and Lorenzo Rey  - we will need them.

 

***  


Alicante was slowly coming back to life, it was almost a day since the attack and the residents began to return to reality. Clave was torn between continuous deliberations to bring order and attempts to repair towers. Horace Dearborn was just sitting in the office writing recommendations for individual institutes when he received a message with a list of arrested warlocks. There was still much to do, but he decided there was a reason to celebrate. He took a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and poured it into a glass. He settled back in his chair and began to drink. If only they managed to get rid of the remaining Downworld factions at one go. But no, he had to act slowly if he really wanted to eradicate this plague. He will take of the rest later. For now, he must enjoy victory. There were some loses, but they were necessarily. And absolutely they were worth it. Dearborn looked out the window at the city. Alicante will be rebuilt, it was just a small attack, and the plague will be eliminated. He took another sip of alcohol. Now all he had to do was develop a new plan to dispose of the rest.

 

***

 

Max, entering the room, didn’t know what to expect, he was still trying to digest Aline's words. He wanted to see his brother from the beginning, but now that he could, he was completely overwhelmed. Two days earlier they had seen each other and world was different back then. Alec haven’t seen his brother for long time, so being in Alicante wanted to see him. Max did not know at the time that this might be the last time they saw each other in this way. He was hoping that seeing alder brother will bring him some comfort like it was always, but it was just the opposite.

Alec was lying on the bed connected to several machines, Aline assured him that he didn’t feel  any pain, but Max find it hard to believe. The demonic poison was extremely dangerous for the shadowhunters, mainly because of the pain it caused. The boy came closer and sat down next to his brother. Alec was extremely pale, but despite appearances, his hand was not cold when Max picked it up. The boy looked at his brother in tears, but he tried to stop them - shadowhunters should be strong. Keep emotions in check. Max really wanted his family to be with him now, Alec should be the one who supports him, not the other way around. It was Alec who always looked after him, and Max never thought it may change.

Aline was standing behind his back, holding his hand on his shoulder - "If you want to be alone with him ... we can go," - she said quietly. Max shook his head. If he stayed alone, he probably started to cry, and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t  want to admit it, but he needed someone's comfort now. Aline only nodded.

\- Silent Brothers say he has an hour, maybe two, you can stay here until ... till the end ...  - The boy just nodded. Aline fell silent.

She did everything she could and still let him down. Now she could only count on a miracle.

 

***

 

When the lights around him suddenly got out, at first Magnus had no idea what to think about it. It was only after a moment that a momentary hope began to emerge that he might be able to get out. If he was right, it was his last chance. Almost a day had passed since the attack, which meant he didn’t have much time to reach Alec.

In the dark, Magnus noticed only the outlines of shadows, and a moment later, Simon appeared in front of him.

-Hey, Magnus, what’s up? Wanna get out of here?

Before Magnus could answer, Simon pulled him with him.

\- How did you manage to enter the cell? -  The vampire took a deep breath before answering -  It's a really epic story! But unfortunately it is also long, so I don’t have much time, but it all began with Isabelle...

\- Okay, stop it. Two questions. How did you get to the Institute and how are you going to get out of it? As soon as the door opens, a bunch of shadowhunters will stand in front of you.

\- Don’t  worry about that. Everything is under control. I hope. It means it should be. Generally not mine control, but I'm sure that Izzy has it handle, because if not we really screwed...

Before Simon managed to finish, the elevator and they stood face to face with the three shadowhunters. Simon looked at them with a smile, baring his fangs. Magnus already had their reaction in his head, but to his surprise, none of them rushed to attack, despite full weaponry.

\- So you’re the famous Magnus Bane? - the blond one inside said, smiling - you have around 10 minutes, better hurry up.

Simon dragged the warlock, who was still in shock, and a few minutes later they were at the door of the Institute. A portal was already open at the exit. When Magnus and Simon came to him from the Institute, the alarm went off. Simon just looked around and returned to Magnus.

\- Where exactly are we going? - the warlock asked

\- Simon made a crooked expression - You will not be delighted, but just accept - he led the warlock behind him and together they entered the portal.

When Magnus left the portal, his first reaction was a loud groan.

\- You have to be kidding me!!

\- It's nice to see too Bane - with a drink in his hand, Lorenzo Rey told him. Sitting on his own chair in his own mansion.

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked at Simon - Take me back to the cell.

Lorenzo rose from his chair.

\- You don’t have to be so petty. I'm also not happy with it, but we have no choice. We must find a spell to get to Alicante and prove the innocence ofworlocks. Otherwise, annihilation awaits us, and I will not let it happen. So get a grip because we both have a reason to get to Idris.

 

***

 

At the Institute, it was slowly getting quiet, most of the shadowhunters were in the field, or busy with paperwork, there were only a few people in the main hall when Catwright returned to the Institute. He was clearly angry, and shadowhunters learned by the experience to not get in his way. Since the escape of Magnus Bane, he was snapping on everyone.

Catwright only gave an angry look to the hunters he was passing by and head for the office. He barely refrained from slamming the door at the entrance. He was so close to the glory, and the damned warlock with several allies had to ruin everything. He sat at the desk and turned on the laptop. A new message from Dearborn appeared on it. There were also a few others, but this one seemed the most important. He opened it first.

 

_I just got information from the Silent Brothers that young Lightwood is dying, he has an hour maybe two. A warlock could save him, but thanks to my intervention, no one will get into the city. You will be able to celebrate the official takeover of the Institute tonight._

 

Catwright smiled. Finally, some good news. Perhaps this Institute is not completely lost.

 

***

 

Magnus didn’t quite know what to expect, but he had no choice. Alec didn’t have much time, if he was still holding, it was his last moments and it was his last chance to save him. So he had to trust Lorenzo and do everything to make it really work. Because if not ... Magnus didn’t want to think about it. Lorenzo finished preparing the circle for the ritual. Everything was already prepared. I took a lot of time, even more mixtures and spells also four warlocks, not that common crystals, and very rare plant, but everything was ready.

Magnus, Lorenzo, Catarina and Dorothea took the right places and started the incantation. Within the next words of the spell, the circle began to smoke and shine, but warlocks continued. Simon, Maia, Isabelle and Luke stood aside and watched as the circle changed and began to take a shape. However the spell continued. Magnus expected that he would use a lot of energy, but he did not expect his magic to be finishing so quickly. The rest of the warlocks did not seem better, Magnus could feel them being weaker.

Bright purple flames began to emerge from the circle, and the warlocks stopped the incantation. The portal began to create and more and more resemble the standard spell of the portal.  Magnus took a step towards it and suddenly something changed. And the portal shattered leaving small pieces on the floor. The spell failed.


End file.
